sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Galactic Sailor War
For the film, see Sailor Moon Omega: Great Galactic Sailor War. The Great Galactic Sailor War is the first invasion of the Milky Way Galaxy by the Dark Matter Empire which united the galaxy’s 33 Sailor Senshi. History Background The Great Galactic Sailor War was the greatest crisis that the Milky Way galaxy had ever faced. With a massive invasion force, the Dark Matter Empire, which sought to rule the entire universe, attacked the galaxy in order to annex it into their Empire. But despite their immense power, the Dark Matter Empire, led by Queen Metallia, the former supreme ruler of the Dark Kingdom who had united with Chaos prior to the battle, found themselves opposed by the galaxy's defenders: thirty-three Sailor Senshi, led by Sailor Moon, Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Galaxia, who united as one to prevent the Dark Matter Empire from conquering the galaxy. Because of the severity of the situation, even former enemies such as Ail and Ann of the Doom Tree as well as fallen heroes such as Queen Serenity I in spirit form were temporarily recruited in order to fight alongside their Sailor Senshi allies once again. Early battles Just days after Queen Badiane of the Black Dream Hole’s defeat in 2030, from above, an enormous armada of Dark Matter Empire battleships attacked and destroyed worlds while hundreds of Dark Matter troops fought against resistance. Sometime before the final confrontation in 2033, there was a massive battle where thousands of Sailor Senshi from different star systems and worlds in the Milky Way Galaxy fought against the Dark Matter fleet. Many of the Senshi were killed during this battle. The 33 Sailor Senshi assemble With the Dark Matter Empire being the latest force to threaten Earth, the most recent Sailor Senshi, Sailor Earth (Naru Osaka) and Sailor Kamen (Mayu Chiba), went to oppose them, having already fought several different evil forces previously. However, it was soon apparent that the Dark Matter Empire would not be defeated as easily as them. All Sailor Senshi were needed to face them and as such, Sailor Moon (Usagi Tsukino) had already assembled the 33 Sailor Senshi who protected the Earth, including Sailor Cosmos from the far future. Meanwhile, Sailor Galaxia, the most powerful Sailor Senshi of the Milky Way Galaxy, was overpowered by Queen Metallia, the leader of the Dark Matter Empire and the former supreme ruler of the Dark Kingdom. Galaxia noted that the Dark Matter Empire were probably the strongest enemies she had ever faced. Galaxia then heads to planet Earth to join with the other Sailor Senshi who would fight alongside her. Suddenly, a Dark Matter squadron turned up in Titan to finish off the passing Galaxia. However, the squad was soon taken out by the arrival of Sailor Moon and Sailor Cosmos, who told Galaxia that all 33 Sailor Senshi would soon meet here and were all ready to lay down their lives and protect the galaxy. The four of them prepared to leave, but were suddenly surrounded by another Dark Matter squadron. However, help came when Sailor Uranus (Haruka Tenou) cut through the Dark Matter squadron with the Omega Caliber. They were followed by Sailor Venus (Minako Aino) and Sailor Eris (Petz Ayakashi) at Io, who told the Senshi they would hold them off. Sailor Pluto (Setsuna Meiou) and Sailor Mars (Rei Hino) appeared, with the former telling them to hurry and join with the other Sailor Senshi. They were followed by the Sailor Starlights announcing their arrival. Despite the intervention of the eight extra heroes, a group of Dark Matter troops continued to pursue Sailor Moon’s company. However in Mars, they were halted by the four Sailor Crusaders, who obliterated them. With a large number of Sailor Senshi holding the pursuers off, Sailor Moon, Sailor Galaxia and Sailor Cosmos joined with the combined team of Sailor Senshi near the Moon Palace. Meanwhile, Space Travelers Ail and Ann receive a distress call from Galaxia, causing them to return to the Solar System. Ail and Ann are invited by the spirit of Queen Serenity I to live at the Moon Palace. The Space Travelers' sacrifice Metallia arrives on the Moon to launch an attack. Ail and Ann decide to join the fight against the Dark Matter Empire alongside the 33 Sailor Senshi. In a confrontation, Ann receives a fatal injury from Metallia's blade. After some parting words to her brother Ail, Ann dies in his arms; her body turning to dust as her soul awaited him at the other side. An enraged Ail then decides to eliminate Metallia, despite Mayu's protests. In his confrontation with the Queen of the Dark Matter Empire, Ail sacrifices himself to prevent Metallia from doing further damage. Final battle The 33 Sailor Senshi and their allies formed a triangle to face the Dark Matter army in Earth orbit, where the real battle began, with Sailor Moon and the other nine Solar System Sailor Senshi in the middle and Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Galaxia at the front. The two Supreme Sailor Senshi held their weapons Queen Metallia prepared to face them. The 33 Sailor Senshi converged and toppled whole squadrons of Dark Matter Empire troops. During the battle, the Sailor Senshi used their various powers and abilities, and teamed up with their similarly powered allies to take the advantage over the Dark Matter Empire, whose combat styles were in no way nearly as diverse. Although the Sailor Senshi put up a valiant fight, they were overwhelmed by the Dark Matter fleet. Sailor Moon was the first to notice their approach, and she and the Supreme Sailor Senshi gave the order for all of the Senshi to combine their powers into one attack. Then, the spirits of Ail and Ann, Queen Serenity, the Knights of Endymion, Prince Diamond and Sapphire join in to increase the attack power. The resulting blast, named the Sailor Galaxy Attack, wiped out the entire Dark Matter invasion fleet, thus ending the Great Galactic Sailor War. Aftermath On the former battlefield, Usagi woke up, confused to what had happened. When Usagi asked Galaxia if they had beaten the Dark Matter Empire, Galaxia, with Sailor Cosmos on her side, verbally confirmed that their fleet was destroyed, and that although it was over, they could never fight in their Sailor Senshi forms again, with Naru explaining to Usagi that they all used up their fighting powers in the final attack. Setsuna added that their powers were scattered into space along with the Dark Matter fleet. Indeed, as the powers had left the Earth, this was observed by Sailor Cosmos, who is one of the two Senshi who have not used up her powers in the final battle (the other one is Sailor Chibi Chibi). Everyone was understandably feeling dismal, apart from Usagi, who said that, despite the sacrifice, it was for the best as they protected the planet, raising everyone's hopes. The 33 Sailor Senshi, Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Chibi Chibi proceeded to go their separate ways and carry on with their lives, the 33 Senshi no longer having their powers. Although they were now powerless, the people of Earth still respected and admired their heroes, who were regarded as legends. Legacy Sailor Cosmos’ mission Despite what had happened, the powers of the 33 Sailor Senshi were not lost forever, but had taken on a new form, the Sailor Makeup Dolls, which were dispersed all over the universe. To find them, Sailor Cosmos enlists the help of Usagi Tsukino and her family to find all of them. They searched the universe to find the Sailor Makeup Dolls, and knew that with them, they could unlock the Secret Power of the Universe. Usagi did not actually care about the Secret Power of the Universe, and was only interested in collecting the Sailor Makeup Dolls so she could give them to their original owners, the 33 former Sailor Senshi, so they could protect the galaxy. Participants 33 Sailor Senshi All Sailor Senshi of the Milky Way Galaxy were participants in the Great Galactic Sailor War, not counting Kousagi Tsukino or other teams that came after the war, with the exception of Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Chibi Chibi of the far future. Sailor Senshi of the Solar System * Naru Osaka is Sailor Earth * Usagi Tsukino is Sailor Moon * Ami Mizuno is Sailor Mercury * Minako Aino is Sailor Venus * Rei Hino is Sailor Mars * Makoto Kino is Sailor Jupiter * Hotaru Tomoe is Sailor Saturn * Haruka Tenou is Sailor Uranus * Michiru Kaioh is Sailor Neptune * Setsuna Meiou is Sailor Pluto * Chibiusa Tsukino is Sailor Chibi Moon * Sailor Chibi Chibi* * Mayu Chiba is Sailor Kamen * Sailor Luna Supreme Sailor Senshi * Sailor Galaxia * Sailor Cosmos Asteroid Crusaders * Ceres Ceres is Sailor Ceres * Pallas Pallas is Sailor Pallas * Jun Jun is Sailor Juno * Ves Ves is Sailor Vesta Kinmoku Star Force * Princess Kakyuu is Sailor Kakyuu * Seiya Kou is Sailor Starfighter * Yaten Kou is Sailor Starhealer * Taiki Kou is Sailor Starmaker Kuiper Belt Senshi The Kuiper Belt Senshi are formed by Sailor Pluto as the guardians of the reformed Queen Nehellenia/Hellenia. They are formerly the Ayakashi Sisters of the Black Moon Clan. * Petz is Sailor Eris * Calaveras is Sailor Haumea * Berthier is Sailor Makemake * Koan is Sailor Sedna Galaxia Force Led by the purified Sailor Galaxia, the Galaxia Force consists of Galaxia herself and the redeemed Sailor Animamates. * Reiko Aya is Sailor Aluminium Siren/Mermaidia * Akane Karasuma is Sailor Lead Crow/Coronis * Chuuko Nezu is Sailor Iron Mouse/Chuuko * Nyanko Suzu is Sailor Tin Nyanko/Mau * Sailor Heavymetal Papillon/Cocoon Dark Matter Empire Trivia * This battle is based on the Great Legend War. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:Sailor Moon Omega Category:Battles and skirmishes